Pétale de Rose
by Fokusu
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki tomba gravement malade quelques années auparavant. C'est ainsi que rendu sur son lit de mort, on envoi un Shinigami de la quatrième division aller chercher la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, Jûshiro Ukitake. Byakuya va-t-il vraiment mourir? Ou réussira-t-on à le sauver? Ou même...arrivera-t-il...une tragédie?


_**Oneshot**_

_Pétale de Rose - Fleur fanée_

**Disclamer: **Tite Kubo bien sur.

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki et Jûchiro Ukitake

**Note: **Un de mes premiers Oneshots que j'ai écrit! Ce n'est pas le seul, mais c'est un des meilleurs que j'ai pu écrire depuis que j'écris des FanFictions. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce Oneshot et sortez vos mouchoirs! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture~ !

[ ... ]

Bizarrement cette nuit-là, tout le Gotei 13 sombrait dans le silence le plus profond. Un silence des plus calmes qu'il soit, mais aussi…un silence qui était lourd et triste. La raison en était encore inconnue, mais tous savaient qu'une grande peine allait toucher le Gotei 13 cette nuit-là.

Jûshiro se réveilla en sursaut pendant cette nuit. Sa peau d'une blancheur effroyable luisait même à la noirceur. Il était en sueur. En fait, le capitaine avait fait un cauchemar. Pas n'importe quel cauchemar…mais le pire qu'il puisse faire. Il avait rêvé que Byakuya Kuchiki mourrait.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir, il se leva de son lit doucement et passa son regard autour de la pièce. Il arrêta ses yeux sur la fenêtre. Dehors, tout était noir, tout était sombre…Sombre et triste. Il soupira un coup et mit ensuite son habit traditionnel de travail ainsi que son Haori blanc qui montrait l'importance de sa personne. Il regarda une autre fois dehors et se sentit soudainement mal, comme s'il savait qu'il allait arriver quelque chose de grave cette nuit. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, vraiment mauvais.

Puis, il sursauta quand quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure-là de la nuit? C'était quand même étonnant. Et c'est pourquoi il savait que c'était important. Il alla ouvrir et vu un shinigami qui appartenait à la quatrième division. Son visage portait une expression d'empressement et de tristesse ce qui fit battre le cœur du capitaine plus rapidement. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Le shinigami demanda au capitaine de le suivre à la quatrième division et lui dit aussi que c'était une situation urgente. Jûshiro hocha la tête sans hésiter. Malgré son air toujours calme et joyeux, Jûshiro était quelqu'un de sérieux quand c'est le moment de l'être. Il prit ce qu'il avait besoin, puis partit rapidement avec le shinigami vers la quatrième division.

Jûshiro se demandait pourquoi c'était à la quatrième division qu'il devait aller. Pourquoi était-ce à cette place où était Byakuya Kuchiki?

En effet, le capitaine froid et distant occupait une chambre dans les bâtiments de la quatrième division depuis ce jour. Ce jour où il est gravement tombé malade alors que personne ne savait pourquoi. Après plusieurs consultations, aucun médecins ne trouvèrent ce que le grand capitaine Kuchiki avait. Et même Unohana ne trouva pas cette maladie qui le rongeait doucement à l'intérieur de lui. Plus les mois avançaient, plus la santé du noble s'affaiblit. Et il se dut un temps où il fut condamné à rester branché à des appareils qui gardait la vie en lui. Maintenant, le puissant noble était alité dans un lit à la quatrième division, branché à des appareils, ne sachant même pas quelle était la maladie qui le tuait petit à petit et ce, jusqu'à sa mort. N'ayant plus aucun espoir de survivre, le capitaine Kuchiki avait coupé son amitié avec plusieurs personnes, histoire que sa mort devienne beaucoup moins pénible pour eux. Les seuls avec qui il n'avait pas coupé les ponts étaient sa petite sœur adoptive et Jûshiro. Pourquoi lui? Parce que Jûshiro avait été une partie importante de sa vie. Il avait toujours été là pour le soutenir et c'est ce qui fait que Byakuya a voulu garder sa relation avec lui même s'il savait que quand il allait mourir, Jûshiro allait être blessé. C'était peut-être un acte vraiment égoïste, mais le noble s'en foutait car au moins, il pourrait mourir en se disant que Jûshiro a vraiment toujours été là pour lui, même sur son lit de mort.

C'est pourquoi Jûshiro avait peur que cette urgence ait un rapport avec son ami de longue date. Il avait peur, terriblement peur, et il ne voulait pas s'imaginer le pire.

Arrivé en vitesse à la quatrième division, le shinigami se dirigea vers la chambre du malade avec Jûshiro qui le suivait toujours. En voyant le numéro de la porte, le cœur du gentil capitaine au teint pâle s'arrêta de battre un instant. C'était la chambre de Byakuya Kuchiki. Le shinigami fit entré Jûshiro dans la chambre et referma la porte doucement. Le regard du capitaine s'arrêta sur le noble qui était couché dans le lit, les yeux à semi-ouverts, le teint plus blanc que le sien, branché à deux appareils qui faisant un bruit pas possible. À cette vision, Jûshiro se figea. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas croire que vraiment, Byakuya allait de plus en plus mal…et que rien ne pouvait le sauver. Il s'approcha du lit doucement, un nœud dans la gorge et le cœur qui battait comme un fou. Jûshiro se sentait soudainement mal. Il voulait partir de cette chambre, il voulait fermer les yeux et se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il allait se réveiller bientôt. Mais non…Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était la réalité pure et dure.

L'homme au teint pâle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit du malade et il se mit à le fixer doucement. Le noble déposa son regard sur son vieil ami et un faible sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage qui ,celui-ci, était d'une beauté inimaginable malgré la maladie qui le dévorait peu à peu. Jûshiro lui fit un mince sourire et il ne pouvait en faire plus en le voyant dans cet état. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, malgré les machines, était beaucoup plus lourd que celui de tout le Gotei 13. Le noble vint soudainement briser le lourd silence.

- **Jûshiro**, fit le capitaine étendu dans le lit en souriant faiblement, j**e vais mourir.**

La voix du noble était, à l'habitude, puissante et ferme. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Sa voix était faible et pleine de tristesse. Jûshiro fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- **Non, Byakuya**, dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs d'une voix calme mais tremblante, **ne dit pas ça. Tu ne mourras pas, pas bientôt… On va te sauver.**

Byakuya détourna lentement le regard vers le bas. Son regard était plein de souffrance et d'abandon. On voyait que même son âme commençait peu à peu à quitter son corps car ses yeux étaient un peu vitreux et son esprit semblait ailleurs.

- **Jûshiro**, dit Byakuya de sa même voix faible et triste, **ça suffit. Arrête s'il-te-plais de le nier. Arrête de ne pas vouloir y croire. Je le sais que rien ne me sauvera. Et que la mort est si près. Arrête… de te mentir…de me mentir.**

Byakuya posa le regard dans celui de Jûshiro doucement et il avança sa main ouverte vers son vieil ami.

-** Dis-le, s'il-te-plais**, affirma l'homme aux cheveux foncés.** Je veux t'entendre le dire. Je n'attends que ça…avant de partir. Dis-le, Jûshiro.**

C'était vrai. En fait, la seule chose qui gardait le noble en vie, c'était Jûshiro. Il y a des années déjà, Byakuya était tombé amoureux de lui. Et depuis ce jour, il n'aimait que lui et ne regardait que lui. Par contre, le noble gardait le silence sur ses sentiments car il avait peur que l'homme qu'il aimait le rejette. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Jûshiro avait aussi un faible pour lui, un gros faible. Malheureusement, Byakuya ne l'a remarqué que quand Jûshiro venait toujours le voir à la quatrième division... Donc il était trop tard pour lui avouer ses sentiments car il allait mourir et tout ça ne servait plus à rien. Mais avant de partir, le noble voulait entendre Jûshiro lui dire…qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait l'entendre de sa propre voix et c'était la seule chose à quoi il s'accrochait encore. Et il savait que quand il l'aurait entendu, il pourra mourir en paix et heureux. C'est pour cela que le noble lui a demandé de lui dire…De lui dire ces mots qu'il veut tant entendre, car il sait que son heure est venue et qu'il doit partir.

Jûshiro était sous le choc des paroles de Byakuya. Comment savait-il qu'il était amoureux de lui? Comment savait-il qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe quoi et que pour lui, Byakuya avait été la personne la plus importante dans toute sa vie? Comment avait-il sut? Il ne le savait pas…mais ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est que s'il lui disait ces paroles-là, Byakuya allait rendre son dernier souffle. Il ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas que la seule personne à qui il tenait vraiment meurt, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éteigne tout de suite. Il ne l'accepterait jamais car ses sentiments sont ce qu'il a de plus précieux pour lui et si l'homme qu'il aime venait par perdre la vie, ce serait comme si ce bien si précieux venait aussi par faner et mourir à son tour.

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs fixait le noble d'un air de surprise comme si on venait de lui annoncer quelque chose d'inattendu. Puis, il baissa doucement le regard sur ses mains et sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, car il ne voulait pas qu'il se laisse mourir…mais en même temps, il savait que Byakuya souffrait énormément et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait devoir rendre l'âme. Jûshiro vint prendre la main de Byakuya et la serra dans la sienne. Il leva son regard sur le noble et déglutit malgré son nœud dans sa gorge.

- **Byakuya**, lança l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Jûshiro se mit à fixer l'homme qu'il aimait d'une manière à ce qu'il ressente tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui d'un seul coup. Il s'ouvrit finalement à lui et lui montra tout cet amour qu'il renfermait depuis des années.

- **Byakuya**, répéta Jûshiro en fixant le noble dans les yeux d'un regard amoureux mais triste. **Je t'aime… Je t'aime depuis si longtemps et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir avoué mes sentiments avant. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'en veules de me laisser tout seul ici.**

Byakuya eut un regard doux et il lui sourit…de son plus beau sourire jusqu'à présent. Le noble serra aussi la main de l'homme qu'il aimait dans la sienne.

- **Jûshiro**, dit le capitaine aux cheveux noirs. **Merci pour tout. Merci pour tous ces beaux souvenirs ensemble. Merci pour m'avoir soutenu. Merci pour ta présence dans ma vie. Merci pour les sourires qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Merci pour les sentiments que tu éprouvais pour moi. Merci pour tout.**

Le noble continua de fixer son amour tout en lui avouant ses dernières paroles avant de partir.

- **Ne t'excuse pas Jûshiro. Je savais que tu avais de bonnes raisons et je comprenais ce que tu pouvais ressentir**, dit Byakuya en serrant encore plus la main du capitaine dans la sienne. **Jûshiro, je t'aime. Merci.**

Puis le noble ferma ses yeux doucement et déposa sa tête sur son oreiller. On entendit la machine qui prenait les battements de son cœur, faire des sons de plus en plus lents. Après un moment, la machine ne fit plus aucun son de battements de cœur, mais plutôt….un son strident et constant.

Jûshiro ne faisait que fixer son amour, la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimé. Il l'avait vu rendre son dernier souffle. Un souffle qui avait été dur mais qui avait aussi été paisible. Un souffle que Jûshiro se rappellera toujours…car c'était avec ce souffle que l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé avait rendu l'âme…

La capitaine Ukitake resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, fixant le noble et espérant que sa poitrine allait recommencer à bouger, que la machine allait se remettre en marche. Il espérait quelque chose d'impossible, mais après avoir entendu les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées, il était incapable de réaliser qu'il était vraiment mort. Il ne pouvait pas réaliser que leurs sentiments avaient été réciproques et que tous deux s'étaient aimé. Il ne pouvait pas réaliser que ce fut ses dernières paroles et que maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait le ramener à lui. Puis soudainement, il réalisa tout ce qui venait de se passer. Son cœur s'arrêta net et il fonda en larme juste après.

Il avait mal, tellement mal que toutes ses larmes démontraient une douleur infinie.

[ ... ]

C'est ainsi qu'au beau matin de cette nuit sombre et triste, on retrouva Byakuya Kuchiki mort dans son lit, tenant la main de Jûshiro Ukitake, qui celui-ci, avait le visage paisible sur le lit de l'homme qu'il avait vu mourir, et qui lui aussi, était décédé, mais contrairement à son chéri… Il était mort simplement d'un amour perdu.


End file.
